


Don't Blame Lance

by crystallineflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Idk i felt like writing klance, M/M, Sharing a Bed, So have some cuddles, Sorta?? Not really but whatever, klance, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineflowers/pseuds/crystallineflowers
Summary: A short drabble about Lance having to share a bed with Keith, and sorta wishing it was Hunk. He mainly hopes Keith doesn't kill him in the morning.





	Don't Blame Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno why I wrote this but have it  
> Also I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if formatting is weird.

Honestly, Lance wasn't even sure why he tried anymore.

Okay, that was dramatic. It wasn't like he and Keith actually hated each other - they had talked about it, and it turned out that Keith was a pretty okay guy. Lance just couldn't help but egg him on sometimes, but their daily arguments lost all the heat they used to have, and had turned into friendly bickering.

No amount of friendly bickering could solve their current delimma, though.

He and Keith stared at each other as they entered their assigned room. Jeez, why couldn't Lance be paired with Hunk? He would have been totally okay with this situation if it had been Hunk with him.

But no. He had to go and be paired with Keith. And now they had to figure out the sleeping situation.

The single bed in the room seemed to stare back at them.

"DIBS," Lance yelled, launching himself to flop onto the mattress. It was softer than he expected, and he sank into it rather than bouncing off. He heard Keith huff in exasperation behind him.

"There is no way you're getting the bed," the red paladin said. Lance barked a laugh.

"Too late, mullet, I called dibs!" 

Keith sighed again, and Lance hoped that he would just give up. That hope seemed to be in vain, as there was a sudden weight on the bed next to him. Lance scrambled upright as Keith shoved against his legs, effectively pushing him to one side of the bed. Keith then stretched out, kicking off his boots, which landed on the floor with a thump. Lance stared openly as Keith wiggled out of his jacket.

"W-what are you doing?!" He eventually stuttered. Keith gave him a flat look.

"This bed is big enough for two people, we might as well both use it. Who knows what kind of day we'll have tomorrow? I know I don't want to be worried about a bad back if we're fighting for our lives." Keith yawned and stretched, pulling the blanket over his legs in the process. "Besides, I know that even if I kicked you out and you slept on the floor, you'd just complain about it all day tomorrow, and I don't really feel like dealing with it. So it's up to you. Just know that if you choose the floor, that's on you." He rolled onto his side as he unstrapped that stupid dagger from his belt, setting it next to the pillow.

Lance stared at him, his jaw hanging open. Who did this guy think he was? But he supposed he was right, not that Lance would ever admit it out loud. He settled for huffing dramatically as he took off his shoes and jacket - and then, to be petty, his pants. If Keith was intent on sharing a bed, he had to deal with how Lance slept. Keith didn't seem to nice, though, not even when Lance pulled up the covers, maybe tugging a bit too hard. Lance leaned over and turned off the lamp next to the bed, plunging the room in darkness.

Lance wasn't sure how long it took him to fall asleep - he just knew that Keith hadn't moved an inch.

 

Lance woke up freezing. He opened his eyes to darkness, which probably meant that Keith hadn't gotten up yet, and that also meant it was most likely still night.

What Keith HAD done, however, was steal all the goddamn blankets like an asshole. Lance glared at the mostly shapeless lump beside him as his vision adjusted. Hunk wouldn't have done this to him. Pidge might have, but he was used to dealing with smaller siblings, and he always won the blanket wars.

Lance tried to tug the blanket back, but with the space he was keeping between him and Keith, the blanket barely covered half of him. Keith's hold tightened, and Lance swore he felt the bed shaking.

Wait. Shaking?

Lance watched as Keith tried to pull the blanket back in his sleep. The covers quivered, but not with tension - Keith was shivering. Lance almost felt bad for him, except he stole all the blankets.

Lance sighed. Sometimes he hated how nice he was.  
Slowly, careful not to wake Keith up, Lance worked a bit more of the blanket free. Once it covered most of his body, Lance inched his way towards Keith, allowing the blanket to fall over his back as he moved. He stopped when he could feel the heat radiating off Keith's back - holy SHIT he was warm, how was he shivering?

Keith seemed to feel the heat from Lance, as he suddenly pressed his back to Lance's chest. Lance froze, his arm hovering awkwardly in the space between them.

Keith mumbled something and pressed closer, his legs pushing against Lance's, who was now thoroughly freaked. What was going on? Was Keith cuddling him?

His answer came when Keith reached sleepily for Lance's arm, tugging gently until it was draped over his waist, their hands tucked against Keith's chest. Lance breathed shallowly - wow, his hair smelled good - and tried to get a grip on himself.

Keith stopped shivering after a while, but it took Lance much longer after that to relax enough to even close his eyes.

Lance knew Keith was attractive. He had eyes. He could tell. And while they had been getting along better, he never thought they would be this close. Lance almost couldn't believe his luck. His arm tightened involuntarily, and Keith sighed in his sleep. Lance found it strangely cute.

He hoped that Keith wouldn't blame him for this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write more but I got lazy  
> But basically the next day, Lance finds out that even tho Pidge and Hunk shared a room, they got separate beds. Whoops.


End file.
